


Happy Birthday, Adam:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has a romantic surprise planned for Adam’s Birthday, Will Adam like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Please enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Happy Birthday, Adam:

*Summary: Danny has a romantic surprise planned for Adam’s Birthday, Will Adam like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Please enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was excited, Cause it’s his lover, Adam Noshimuri’s birthday, He made sure that he had everything all set, by the time the business executive gets home from work that evening. Danny just wants the whole night to be special for him.

 

The Table was set beautifully, & he made sure that he had Adam’s favorites to serve, & he made sure that the setting was calm, & soothing, cause he wants Adam to be relaxed, & enjoy the night. He heard Adam’s car pulling in, & he was ready for him.

 

Adam was shocked, as he saw everything, & how it was set beautifully, & romantic. He turned around, & found the blond behind him smiling, as he waited for him. He knew that the handsome Asian loved it.

 

“Happy Birthday, Baby”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they shared a kiss. “Thank you”, He said, as Danny leads them to the table, where they had a wonderful dinner, birthday cake for dessert, & just a wonderful night together to celebrate.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
